Containers can be used to hold liquids, such as paint and other liquids. A paint container generally includes a cylindrical body with a round lid that engages the body by frictionally engaging a grooved portion of the body. During use, paint can become trapped within the grooved portion, and thus wasted.
A prior solution is the provisioning of apertures within such grooves, which can allow paint to drain back into the cavity of the container body. Such provisioning can be effectuated via a tool, such as ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,121,425 and 5,212,869. Notably, despite utilization of such tools and provisioning of apertures for a draining feature, residual paint can remain within such grooves and over and/or adjacent to such apertures. Accordingly, subsequent engagement of a lid can create a thin layer of paint over such apertures, with such layers drying to form a solid layer of impermeable, dried paint that can cover such apertures, which can undesirably render an aperture's draining function ineffective. The present invention remedies this deficiency.